


Remnant's Restaurant to Another World

by AllDemStories



Category: RWBY, 異世界食堂 | Isekai Shokudou | Restaurant to Another World (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDemStories/pseuds/AllDemStories
Summary: Once every seven days, doors appear in Remnant which lead to the eatery Western Cuisine Nekoya. The monsters and men of Remnant have a nickname for their favorite place. The Restaurant to Another World.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Kitchen Prep

**Author's Note:**

> A new thing I'm gonna be trying to churn out. Leave your thoughts and feelings below.

It's been about four years since I inherited this place from my late grandad.

We're not in the center of Tokyo like other places might be, although we are near the business center, near a little shopping area. It's about a three minute walk from the restaurant to said shopping area. You'll find a whole bunch of eateries lined up here, so it's a good place to set up shop. We get a lot of white collar workers, both men and women on their lunch breaks as guests. Close to the entrance of the shopping area is a three story building with an extra floor beneath. There's a sign with a winged dog that helps it stand out against the crowds.

My restaurant resides oon this building's basement floor.

The name? _Western Cuisine Nekoya._

The front door is made out of ebony wood and it features a brass handle. It's a bit old fashioned or outdated to some, but I feel like it's a part of the charm. On the center of the door is a picture of a cat holding its paw up, as if to welcome and beckon customers inside.

Nekoya has been around a while, about fifty or sixty years, give or take, and our menu can be described as a mishmash of different foods. It's because the old man kept adding things to the menu, including stuff that was in no shape or form _'_ _western cuisine'_. Grandad always said that if it came from across the sea, it was western, or rather _'western enough'._

_"If it didn't come from Japan, it's western,"_ he'd always say. It's probably because he was born on the mainland and 'came back' to Japan after the war ended. He arrived alone and penniless, and that's probably why he always seemed 'foreignish'. So I guess serving stuff that isn't western cuisine is also a part of our charm as well, odd as it may seem. Although grandad and I did specialize in western food. And guess what? We're pretty popular, both personally and critically. Free refills on bread, soup, and rice helps, but part of it was probably the old man's crazy good cooking skills. This draws people in, and overall it really shows. There are some people who come back here for dinner after they're finished with the work day, and the free refills brings in the college crowds. And the most expensive thing on the menu is 1000 yen. You might think that with such low prices we wouldn't be getting much, but you'd be wrong. I'm only twenty-six, but I don't think I'll have to worry about money problems for a very long time, maybe even never. Well, that's Nekoya, the restaurant I inherited from grandad. Our operating hours are 11 am to 3 pm for lunch time on weekdays, and 5 pm to 9 pm for dinner, again on weekdays. We are closed on the weekends for cleaning. As you've probably gathered by now, Nekoya is a pretty ordinary place, with only a few things to set us apart from other eateries. Well, I guess there is one thing, one very special thing.

One day a week, on Saturdays, Western Cuisine Nekoya is open for what I'd call _special business. But wait,_ I hear you say, _didn't you just say that Nekoya was closed on Saturday?_ Yes, you're right my friend, we are closed on Saturdays. But this it that special thing I was telling you about. There's no way I can let folks from this side interact with folks from that side, there's no telling what would happen. It's why we're closed on Saturday, at least it on the surface level we are. Gives me a headache just thinking of the kind of madness that would ensue if people from both sides ran into each other. 

Anyway, I don't know everything, or have all the answers, grandad started this whole thing about thirty years ago, before I was even born. He probably knew more than I ever could in all the years he ran this place, but he never told me much. Just prepared me for the world of culinary, and eventually told me just enough for when I learned about this place and helped him out when I was younger. And then he he died.

_"When I die, you're gonna get this place_ _"_ he said to me. _"If you decide to take over, I'd like you to keep the special business days."_ And here I am, just as requested from the old man. And honestly, I don't really need to know who or what the customers are. They come in and order something good to eat, I make them something good to eat, they enjoy it, then they pay me. An eatery is about eating, and that's all I need to know. To me, it doesn't really matter, "this side or that side." Cooking food for people is all I really need.

The Restaurant to Another World

That what folks from "that side" refer to this place as. 


	2. Teriyaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter, which was surprisingly easy to write. Please enjoy.

The warmth hit Eve as she entered into the strange restaurant, the familiar sound of bells ringing as she opened the door. The warm glow of Nekoya had always made the minotaur feel at ease, like she could actually relax for once in her life. She walked over to her usual place in the restaurant, a seat nearest to the kitchen and waited.

“Master, I’m here” she called.

Eve hated being dependent on anyone. Hated the whole damn notion. She had gone out on her own when she was younger, to carve a path that she thought was meant for her so long ago, but now she had left that behind. Whether or not she felt shame for the past, she wasn’t quite sure, although she could say with certainty that she didn’t miss who she used to be. But she was older now, and life had a funny way of changing how you look at things and how you change. Hearing the shuffling of feet, the young master of the restaurant showed him. He looked to be a young man, human, in his mid-twenties, blonde hair peeking out from underneath his tall white hat.

“Welcome, what can I get for you?”

“I’ll have my usual, teriyaki chicken if you don’t mind. Bring out the rice first as well as a side of pickled vegetables. And let’s say… A bottle of sake to go with.” The master smiled and nodded.

“The usual, you got it.” And with that, the master made his way back into the kitchen, returning briefly to give her the first portion of her order. “Today’s miso with tofu and wakame, white rice, and a side of pickled veggies, your chicken will be out shortly.” A quick thank you as a response and he was already back in the kitchen, going to start cooking her meal.

Picking up her chop sticks she began to eat the white rice. It was so much sweeter than any rice she could get on her side, and was quite good on its own. The clear, white, hot grains were almost so good, that to her it was like an addiction, which she was sure that many of the other regulars would agree. She briefly switched over to the pickled veggies, who’s saltiness was a far cry from the sweet rice. The artisans of this “shopping district” knew what they were doing, as each bite of the pickled radish melded well, sweeping away the sweetness from the rice. She continued, interchanging between the two.

“Getting the same old sad combo, eh ‘Teriyaki?’”

The swordswoman looked over and saw the very familiar face sitting next to her.

“I’ll have you know that sake and teriyaki go quite well together. If anything I couldn’t even imagine getting what you order once, let alone on a regular basis. A pork loin cutlet and coffee? Surely even you must grow tired of that absurd combination, ‘Pork Loin Cutlet.’” Sitting next to her was the great wizard Ozma Ozpin, or rather, outside of Nekoya he was. In here he was just Pork Loin Cutlet, called such because every time he to the restaurant he would order a pork loin cutlet and a cup of coffee. In fact, this was the case with every regular, they would be called by their favorite dish. It was almost an unspoken rule, no one called each other by their real name, only by their favorite dish. No one was quite sure how it started, or who was the first, but anyone who could be considered a regular quickly became aware of this rule and followed suit. All in good form of course.

“The day I can no longer enjoy coffee and pork loin cutlets is the day I’ll go to my grave.” A chuckle escaped both of their lips in agreement, the day either could no longer enjoy Nekoya’s food would be a dark day indeed. As she finished off her rice and veggies, enjoying her miso soup she thought back to how, or who, she used to be. The old her would never have entered a human establishment repeatedly, let alone become ‘eating buddies’ with one, yet here she was.

Five years ago Eve had set out to get revenge on humanity. Humans could be very unkind to monsterfolk, and were so to minotaurs, more often than not. But it was not only this that caused her anger. She was actually only half minotaur. Her father was a human, and he had abandoned her and her mother shortly after she was born. This was also not uncommon between interspecies couples with a human father, he would often leave, only treating the monster as a quick lay. This raged burned inside her, for all monsterfolk whose human parents had abandoned them like trash. And the worst part was that her mother had always believed he would come back to them. That one day they would be a whole family. She said this, believed this up to the day she died. After the death of her mother, she would make humanity suffer for playing with her mother’s emotions. And so she set off, and would become feared very quickly in the time to come. Half a year in she joined a monster supremacy group, The White Fang, a group dedicated at striking back at humanity. She was all too eager to join. A year later she would encounter Nekoya for the first time, returning from a solo mission deep in the woods on the Atlas continent.

_Snow crunched underneath Eve’s boots as she slowed examined the strange door. While it looked like an ordinary door one might find on the continent of Vale, most had a building attached. This one did not. She wondered if it was some human trick. Steeling herself she opened the door and walked through._

_Inside was an assortment of different kinds of races, albiet not many people were inside. An ogre with what looked to be a trick weapon, a silver haired vampire in military garb, and two humans. She moved quickly to draw her blade to attack the two before she realized she couldn’t move her arms to draw her katana, and she could not yell threats and insults. A young human man quickly popped out of the kitchen and called to her._

_“Welcome, sit wherever you’d like.”_

_Whatever magic forced her still and quiet made her move towards the kitchen, sitting next to one of the humans, a silver haired older man. Looking over, he was drinking a mug of dark brown liquid, which was hot if the steam coming from it was any indication. He didn’t look in her direction, only taking another sip as she was forcefully seated._

_“This is an eatery, run by that man in question. Everyone here is quite skilled, and will not hesitate to defend it,” the man said, “you’d be a fool to try it, only resulting in your defeat, and us being banned from Nekoya, so please, for everyone’s sake, don’t try any funny business.”_

_“What is this place?” Asked Eve, looking around from her seat now that she was free from the man’s magic._

_“The Restaurant to Another World.”_

_She could only look at him incredulously. He had to be joking. Another world? Seriously? But then again, it weirdly enough made sense. All of Atlas is pretty much cold all year round, but in here it was comfortably warm. She was then broken out of her stupor when the master of the kitchen returned and handed her something._

_“What’s this?” she asked him._

_“A menu. It’s written in Common, so anyone from your world can read it” the human responded, “or at least, that’s what I was told. Anyway, call for me once you’re ready to order.”_

_The minotaur looked it over. She wasn’t suicidal, so there was no way she was going to try something again, not when this man had used magic to halt her movements and her voice. Wait…magic… This old man next to her must be a great wizard, no, the great wizard, Ozma Ozpin, the greatest magic user Remnant has ever seen, even beating out the naturally gifted elves. It would explain how he was able to bind her magically without even so much of an incantation. From what she heard, he was the headmaster at the Beacon Adventurers Academy, so how was he out here in another world?_

_“There are doors that appear all over Remnant” the wizard explained, as if he was reading her mind. “The one you came from and the one I came from are probably on separate sides of the world. Of course, the door you came through will always appear where you came from.” Well, that explained that. Now all that was left was the odd menu that the human in the kitchen gave her._

_Looking it over nothing really grabbed her attention, no matter how good the description of each dish made them out to be. All except one. Teriyaki chicken. Never had she ever heard of such a dish. Obviously they had chickens in Remnant, but not whatever this teriyaki thing was. She would try this._

_“Human,” the minotaur called, “I want to try this teriyaki chicken thing.”_

_“Right away” she heard him respond from the kitchen. Little did she know that would be the first step on her away from her path of revenge._

_She couldn’t exactly remember her exact thoughts were when she had the tender chicken dish, in its sweet and sour sauce, but she remembered it being the best tasting thing she’s ever had. She had three plates of teriyaki chicken, along with the white rice the master of the kitchen had brought in a bowl as a side. The meal was divine, and she would never forget the taste. After all was said and done, Ozpin even paid for her meal, calling it a necessary expense for introducing someone to The Restaurant to Another World. She wasn’t going to complain. Ironically, it was the after dinner conversation that had stuck with her in detail, instead of her first thoughts of what would become her usual besides it being absolutely divine._

_“So,” the wizard started, “what leads a young lady to join the White Fang?” She was a bit surprised he could figure it. Or she would have been if it weren’t for the white mask covering her upper face._

_The human seemed content on waiting, sipping his what she guessed to be his fifth or sixth cup of hot brown liquid. There were multiple feelings running around in her. Anger at having to debase herself to a human level. Embarrassment at getting caught up in whatever the delicious food that was teriyaki chicken. And unease, as the older man had made sure she was able to eat this, and even paid for her. She owed him, and Eve Taurus hated owing people._

_“Revenge. Revenge against the humans who hurt monsterfolk like it’s nothing. Revenge for discrimination still present in a great deal of Atlas cities, and even in the rest of Remnant, although those cities are just like the humans that run them, two-faced bastards. Revenge for the mothers tossed aside by their human lover, forced to raise their child alone, believing that the father will return someday and make the family whole.” It was only after she had finished that last sentence did she realize that she may have shared too much. Something too personal. She had poured her heart out to a miserable human. More anger, towards him, and herself._

_“Have you ever tried to find your father?” Eve had turned to him and stared as if he had grown a second head. He had only sipped his drink in response. “It’s true that many monster women are treated rather poorly by human lovers, there are many that are separated from their lover by some outside force. I once knew a young man who had was forced to go on a holy quest by the god of light before he could return to his echidna lover in Mistral. It took him 20 years. Unfortunately, their tale is not a happy one, but that is for a different reason.” There was a flash of something that crossed his face that disappeared just as quick as it came. She didn’t bother to respond, instead just getting up and turning to leave._

_“Oh, by the way, you can only come here once every seven days. On the day of Satur.”_

_She paused at the wizard’s words, this place could only be accessed once every seven days? This was another world, so really she had no idea of how things like this. Without a shred of acknowledgment, she left, noticing the door she used disappear as she exited back into the cold Atlas woods. While she walked back to the rendezvous point, she was plagued with doubt. Was her anger really directionless? She was on the path of righteous vengeance, she knew it, she just had to be. Eve decided to find her father to prove once and for all that humans were nothing but trash._

_She spent a year looking for him before she finally found his last whereabouts, a small port town. It was also here that she learned the fate of her father, and the man he was. Her father had been killed by a noble’s son while on his way to a ship her had paid passage for. The ship that would have taken him to his wife and daughter. The townspeople who had remembered him had told her about how he would gush about his wife and little girl for the small time he was in this town._

_She felt her anger and her drive leave her, and in their place was despair. Her father hadn’t abandoned them, he was taken from them by an arrogant fool who had taken offence to the fact that a human would find love and happiness with a monster. A racist had taken her father from them, ruined the life they would have had together. And the bastard walked free because of his standing. She felt resolve, she would avenge her father’s death by killing the noble’s son, who still abused his power and ruined the lives of so many. Two weeks was all it took to find him and end him and the corrupt that stood in her way. And as she walked away from the wreckage that used to be the noble family’s manor, for the first time in her life she didn’t know what she was going to do. And she was fine with it, for also for the first time in her life she was at peace, and was sure her parents were together in the afterlife. She took the white mask from her face and let it fall to the ground. No longer would she wager war against humanity, now she would just be a traveling swordswoman. She didn’t know where life would take her, but this was just something she would just have to find on her own, and live the life her parents in heaven could be proud of._

_Three days later she would find another door while wandering the coast. And so began her tenure as Teriyaki._

Teriyaki chicken really was the best. The thin pieces, with skin drained of any excess grease, the translucent brown teriyaki on the bronzed chicken juxtaposed with the pure white meat created a beautiful work of art. The tender chicken meat, with its remaining fat, the thick sweet and sour teriyaki sauce, and salt combined with juices with every bite. It’s this flavor that has captured Eve’s taste buds. And with every meal she’ll get a small bottle of alcohol. The burning aftertaste with every cup was welcome, and pleasant. And with the last drink of every bottle of alcohol she bought, she would raise it to her parents, a way to honor their memory. This was her now and she wasn’t about to go back to who she used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much easier to write than a chapter of Jaune Belmont. Probably because with JB I have to think of backstory, switch between past and present and think in relevance to the plot, and have to try to think of how they stay in character. I think the fight scenes I have notes for are the easiest things to write. But with this I can just be like "okay here's the character I want to use, here's the food I want to be their favorite food, and here's the loosest characterization," and then I can just have fun, and not have to have in connect with other chapters, so I don't have to really worry. Fun fact; this chapter was originally much darker, but I changed it because I wanted a lighter tone for the story and having her getting worse because she believes humans deserve to die for betraying and killing her father, and for breaking her mother's heart. I also genderbent Adam because I thought, why the hell not. There are other characters I plan to genderbend, but that won't be for a while, I want to get some of the easier character chapters out of the way. Anyway hope you enjoyed the second chapter, and I must now work on the third (chapter 2) of Jaune Belmont, and start the third chapter of Remnant's Restaurant. Not gonna lie, I think the latter is going to come out before the former.


	3. Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter comes into Nekoya for her favorite sweet treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh. Please forgive my tardiness.

To those who knew her, Winter Schnee was a no nonsense woman. A specialist in the Atlas military, she was focused on her career and took it very seriously. She didn’t take immaturity from those under her. Even to her own sister she was known to be strict, maybe even cold like her name sake. She was a serious person who took her work and her life seriously, and didn’t partake in childish behavior. And she was proud of these facts. She did however have a secret.

The Restaurant to Another World.

Winter made sure no one was around before she made her way down into the back alleys of her nation’s capital. Her goal was to get to the restaurant’s door before anyone, although she was absolutely sure she would be the one to use it. She did make sure to be quick and careful though, as she neither wanted to be seen, nor did she want the risk of some else using the door before she could get to it, and as a result making the door disappear.

It took about twenty minutes, but her time and wariness paid off in the end as she found the door to Nekoya deep in the forgotten alleyways of the city of Atlas. Atlas Old, that was the nickname given to this part of the city, old and less advanced than the rest of the city. This was the main part of the city a century ago, before the nation had made advances in Artificey and Alchemy and the city began expanding. The older denizens didn’t want to get with the times and refused to go past the basic alchemy of making potions. As a result, Atlas Old was left to become decrepit as the city didn’t see the worth keeping the old town up to date if they refused to contribute to the city, and by extension the country, by continued innovation of magical science. In fact, when magic was used to raise the city into the sky, the mages separated Atlas Old and Atlas as two separate islands, floating in the sky.

Of course, as a member of the military she would go be obligated to go to Atlas Old to try and recruit new members amongst the citizens. Almost no one ever joined, seeing Atlas as a city of snobs, too good to bother with old town residents unless it was to potentially to throw their lives away. While she wouldn’t admit it, this opinion held by old town residents did hurt a little. They weren’t the richest people in the nation, and as a result, many had to find work on the “mainland” just to survive. And many people across the nation took advantage of them. Mining companies in the old days hired them for cheap, before the mines were made safer, and were treated as disposable. The military sought them out as foot soldiers in the wars that the country of Atlas was in for earlier part of the last hundred years. Atlas Old didn’t trust companies, and it didn’t trust soldiers.

She entered through the door, the bells telling her she had crossed over to the other world. The cool air of the restaurant told her it must be summer over in the other world. It was a funny thing, she and the other regulars could tell what season it was in the other world by the temperature of the restaurant. If it was cooler than normal it was summer, or close to it. If it was warmer than normal if was winter or close to it. And it was all thanks to this thing the other world has called an “air conditioner.” Winter had never experienced anything like it, and she had been to a great deal of high end places, like palaces of royalty and high end places of rest, all thanks due to her rank in the military. Another reason she liked Nekoya.

Looking around the restaurant she saw some of the other regulars. Teriyaki was there drinking a bottle of alcohol, a frown evident, no doubt she and Pork Loin Cutlet were talking about their favorite meals again. They always had to call the other’s meal sad, pathetic, or some variation of being inferior to their own meal. Then again, it was fairly common amongst regulars. They just couldn’t help it. And, despite her best efforts, she was not exempt from such actions.

She looked over the restaurant, wanting to be a bit away from the entrance. She was always like this when she came. Even in Nekoya she tried not to be recognized. Although this was less of people finding out about the door in Atlas Old and more of just not wanting to be recognized for the sake of not being recognized. The thought of Teriyaki or Pizza getting chummy with her outside of Nekoya was not appealing to the young woman. For a couple of reasons.

It wasn’t very long before the master came to her table, menu in hand. It was a quality that the specialist liked about the young man, who was not too much younger than her, probably only by a couple of years, he was very quick to offer assistance, even if it was just a menu. He had been that way for the last ten years, ever since the first day she came in.

_The young military woman had found the door by accident. She had gotten lost in Atlas Old looking for a group of young cadets that had abandoned their duty and had come to old town to harass the citizens who lived there. It wasn’t uncommon unfortunately, and the duty of finding these troublemakers was finally pushed onto her. So she spent her day looking for them, but to no avail. And she had gotten lost trying to navigate the less advanced town. That’s how she found the door to the other world._

_Getting lost in the alley ways was not her proudest moment, and to the upper class woman, it was a blow to her ego. She prided herself on her sense of direction, both in the literal sense and in the sense of where her life was going. But she was Winter Schnee, a specialist in the Atlas military, first born to the proud Schnee family, a vampire bloodline that went back to the first children of the night. She would get out of these alleyways and make sure the recruits were reprimanded, harshly. But here she was, faced with a door out of nowhere. There was no building behind it of any kind. There appeared to be a sign on the door, but they were in characters she couldn’t read. In fact, she didn’t recognize them at all. As both a Schnne and an Atlas specialist, she was much more educated than most people could even dream to be, and yet, she could not recognize the script. No country in Remnant used anything like the words on the sign. But it was getting late, and, despite her own pride, decided to step through and ask for directions._

_The first thing that struck her was the sound of a bell and the sight of a quaint eatery, not like the ones in the magus country. It was somewhat like the ones seen in Vale, but nicer, and she could tell this was of a much better quality. The second thing that struck her was the gentle warmth of the establishment. Atlas was a cold country, and for the most part, humans had to make to with the frigid cold. Sure, magic helped, but there was only so much mana a person had, and how much they could use it before it ran out. Most people, humans and monsterkin, used special magic stones made by weaving spells into fire dust. With a special word, the magic would activate and a certain amount of space, usually a small area, was kept warm. A second word was used to deactivate the effect. Most Atlasiens only used the stones at night when they would go to sleep. Houses usually could trap in enough heat to where people wouldn’t freeze to death, but it certainly wasn’t healthy to spend all day in the freezing capital air, and then spend all night in the slightly less cold air of the house. But she could see no such stones in this establishment. She would later learn that is was the result of the strange and wondrous device known as an ‘air conditioner.’_

_"Ah welcome, sit anywhere you’d like missy.” She looked to the voice and saw an aging old man, not thin, but not stocky either. He had short grey hair neatly combed and the white uniform of the chefs of high society. She was silently surprised; she never would have guessed that Atlas Old had an eatery like this. She was sure that not even her own mother, the centuries old vampire and the former head of the Schnee family before Winter’s father married into the family, had eaten at a place like this, and if she had, she had certainly kept it secret from her husband and her children. Which, unfortunately for the solider, was something she could see. The marriage of Willow Schnee and Jacques Gelé was one of politics, not love. The vampire had the wealth and company that had kept them in high society, and the human had the connections and ability to take the Schnee family higher than any of the vampire could have thought of before. Of course, while the family profited, the reputation of the Schnee Alchemy Company began to take a hit. It wasn’t long before people began to look at the company with a weary glance._

_Pushing the uncomfortable thoughts out of her mind, she found a seat at the other end of restaurant, away from the entrance. It wasn’t long before a teenage boy with blonde hair peeking out from underneath a small white hat wearing something similar to the older man came out and handed her something._

_“Here you go miss, your menu,” the boy said, his voice softly, yet not without confidence. “Please take your time and order whenever you’re ready.” And like that the boy went back into the kitchen._

_Winter let out a sigh, she came to Atlas Old to find no good cadets who would most likely be thrown out of the military within the end of the week, not grab a bite to eat. In the end she opened the menu, as she had been lost for a few hours now, and had already taken a seat, it would be rude to just get up and leave without any notice. The least she could do was getting something light, ask if they had seen the ruffians, and ask for directions. Looking over the menus she saw many items, all written in Common to her surprise, she had never heard of before, and they all sounded good. A great deal however were meals, and like previously, she wanted something light. It was then she glanced at the back of the menu and saw something that she definitely never heard of before._

_“Soda Float?”_

_Reading the description of the item in question, it was a thing made from something called ice cream, two scoops of flavor of the person’s choice, and their choice of something called soda. She had never heard of either two of those before. After thinking it over she decided she would try it. Of course she would have to have what these things were explained to her, but she would get and try it._

_“Excuse me, sir, I’d like to try this Soda Float thing, but I have no idea of what it is.”_

_"Jaune,” the old man called back into the kitchen. “Hold on one moment missy, this is something my grandson suggested I put on the menu, so I think it’s best he describe it.”_

_“What do you need grandad?” It was the teenager from before, although she really wasn’t surprised, as it seemed they might be the only two people working the restaurant._

_“This young lady is asking about the Soda Float” the old man said with a chuckle. The young man, now identified as Jaune, let out a soft sigh. This must be common for the young man._

_“What do you need to know miss?” he asked politely._

_“What is ice cream? And what is soda?”_

_Jaune gave her a slight look, but only for a moment. He must know something that she isn’t privy to. That, or he feels she may be subtly insulting him. Or maybe it’s neither, she wasn’t really sure._

_“Ice cream is a cold confection, usually sweet, and it comes in various flavors which determine how sweet or not it is, although ice cream melts if you let it sit and warm up. Soda is a carbonated drink, and like ice cream, it’s usually sweet although that can vary from flavor to flavor or brand to brand. If you get the Soda Float, I recommend vanilla ice cream and root beer.”_

_“I’ll do that then.” The blonde nods and heads back into the kitchen to prepare the treat. The old man gave another chuckle as soon his grandson was kitchen, which caught her attention._

_“He’s a real go getter my grandson. The entire dessert section was something he put together. He got recipes and the knowhow from a café and dessert place he was working at a year or two ago. Plus, he’s not too shabby in the kitchen. I’m sure he’ll be a fine successor as the master of this place. Ah, you’ll have to excuse the ramblings of an old man like myself.”_

_As she was about to question what the master of the restaurant was about the young man came back out with what looked to be a glass mug of some brown liquid. On top of she could make out what looked to be a yellow-whiteish soft thing. Winter assumes this must be the Soda Float, on account that he’s bringing it out to her. He places the treat in front of her on the table._

_“Please enjoy your root beer float,” he says as he leaves both a spoon and a straw by the food in question before heading back into the kitchen for the third time tonight._

_The first thing she does to taste the drink call root beer. As she does, she finds herself somewhat surprised. It’s slight sweet, but also tastes like the medicine she had to drink as a bet when she was 7. In all honesty, she liked this ‘root beer.’ Now it was time for the ice cream. Picking up the spoon, she took part of the confection that wasn’t submerged. Taking a bite, she found the ice cream to be sweet, but not overly so. Her next step was taking a spoonful of ice cream that had been submerged in the ice cream, and she found herself enjoying the combination. The slight sweetness of the root beer mixed well with the sweetness and creaminess of the vanilla ice cream. Before she knows it she’s finished the cold confection and is drinking the leftover root beer._

_Looking over to the old man, Winter saw that he had a smirk on his face. As she tried to regain her composure, albeit with increasing heat to her face, she remembers why she came here._

_“Excuse me sir, but have you seen four recruits of the Atlas military. Maybe they came through here?”_

_“Sorry miss, but you’re the first customer of the night, and the only one wearing a military uniform. Besides, if they had come through from your side from they couldn’t have come through the door you used, or else you wouldn’t be her.”_

_The old man would then go on to explain how she was in another world, and that there were doors all over Remnant. That once someone enters Nekoya, which is the name of the restaurant, the door disappears. Said doors also only came once every seven days, on the Day of Satur._

Winter smiled at the memory. Not only had she discovered Nekoya, but not ten minutes after leaving she found both the exit from the alleyways, but all four of the cadets.

“Master! Root beer float with vanilla ice cream” she called. She loved this place, and all the Soda Float variations, but the root beer float was her favorite. She has never been more grateful about getting lost more than she had ten years ago. Now she just had to wait for the greatest item on the menu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this being so late, life got in the way. I've already started on the next chapter, so please look forward to that.

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter. It's not that long, and really, it doesn't have to be, it's just setting up the restaurant. Anyway, the second chapter will be up, sometime, I'm not gonna say when because then I'll just be wrong, and I swear I'm working on Jaune Belmont, but life has been getting in the way whenever I try.


End file.
